my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Boy
Work In Progress Introduction Magic Boy or Heisuke Akechi, is one of four criminal quadruplets who traveled to the past from the fables future timeline. These four siblings are the ones who created time travel in the first place, and are the reason why it is super illegal in the future. Traveling to the past the four of them created the White Hair Gang. Personality Magic Boy suffers from small man syndrome. As a result he often picks fights to try to show he is tough and strong. He is quirk to violence, and takes great joy in beating people who are taller than he is. Magic Boy is prejudice against people who don't have white hair. He sees white hair as the ultimate hair color. currently he is searching for a girlfriend who has white hair. His luck however has not been good due to his short size and childish looks History Magic Boy fled to the past after him and his siblings were caught in the future. Their return to the past sparked a entire force of police who travel thought time to stop criminals from doing the same. Kamikaze and his siblings however were immune to the new time rules because they went to the past before the rules were created and as a result they are immune to being brought back to the future. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Agility Enhanced Durability Enhanced Reflexes Sith Sense - Can feel intense emotions Kouga Looking Technique - Can tell when he is being watched. Weapons The Staff of Time - Staff of Time is a special staff that was designed to work with Magic Boy's quirk powers. This staff allows him to focus his affect zone. It also allows him to target people individually. The staff also hold comparements that hold chemical inside of it. this allows Magic Boy to appear as if he is casting spells with his staff. Inside of the Staff is a Plasma gem that absorbs water from the air and fires it out as water plasma beams. the staff has a generator inside of it that converts carbon dioxide into red lighting which is used to charge the staff. The staff can create electromagnetic barriers using the stored red lighting. It can fire red lighting bolts directly. The Staff can create chemical light that can blind people. Using the gem the staff can reflect light and create false images. The Staff has chemical compounds in it that can combine and make a golden colored smoke. Anything that touches that smoke gets turned into gold. The staff structure is made up of Akechi bones allowing it to absorb kinetic energy and convert it into electricity to power the staff. Attack Options Red Slime Girl - A quirk weapon that creates a living red slime that feeds and grows off heat and radiation. The slime is stored inside of capsules that ride on Magic Boy's hip Slide Destroy - A substance that destroys Red Slime. Electromagnetic Barrier - Forms a Shield that blocks attacks Kenetic Shield - Forms a force field that absorbs kenetic energy Super Acid - A super acid container that once release the acid burns thought almost anything. Red Lighting Strike - Capable of shooting red lighting from his staff Gold Dust Smoke - A staff move that releases a golden smoke that turns whatever it touches into gold. Plasma Beam - Capable of absorbing water from the air and turning it into water plasma. Runs thought the staff. White Flash - Capable of making a flash of light so strong that it is blinding. Staff move, done by hitting staff on the ground Explosion Powers - Fires a plasma substance that shoots out from the staff. It quickly turns from plasma back to gass. In it's gas state it reacts to oxygen and explodes Warp Staff - Warp Dust stored in staff allowing the user to teleport. Shield of Knowledge - Staff emits a powerful light that makes all who see it forget everything for the last thirty minutes. Sleep - Staff creates a hypnotic light that makes all who see the flash of light fall asleep. Psionic Disruptor - Special device embedded in the staff. It disrupts the astral field around the user causing psionic base attacks to fail, and those withing thirty feet who use psionic powers to lose their abilities. Relationships Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Villains Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users